Getting There
by 1million-words-unsaid
Summary: Sometimes all we need is the love of another to pull us out of one of life's dark moments. HHR


Title: Getting There

Author: 1million-words-unsaid

Rating: PG

Summary: Sometimes all we need is the love of another to snap us out of a dark place.

Ship: H/HR

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the idea of Harry Potter they all belong to J.K Rowling because if they did belong to me I would not be writing this for free online.

She was sitting on the couch staring emotionlessly at the book on her lap, not even reading it. Ron and I exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. Neither one of us knew what to do for her. It had been a month now since her parent's death and still with each day she slipped further and further away from us. She never cried and that's what worried me the most and now I know how she must have felt when I was dealing with Sirius. Ron captured my king and the game finished. I looked back at Hermione again and knew I had to do something to end this all. Working on pure instinct I rose from the floor and crossed the room to where she was sitting. She glanced up and the void in her eyes made my stomach curdle. I reached out and threw her book across the room. Fury lit her face and she jumped out of her chair.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Harry?" she yelled.

"It was to make sure you weren't sitting there dead in the chair," I responded.

Hermione scoffed and started for her book. "Sod off Harry," she murmured as she crossed me. I sucked in a breath and prepared for what I was about to do.

"Your parents are dead Hermione," I yelled at her back.

Around the room heads shot up and I swear all color drained from Ron's face. Hermione didn't move as everyone, but Ron left the common room, which had been deemed bad for your health.

"Did you hear me, Hermione? Your parents are dead and they aren't coming back." I stated.

I could see her draw in deep, long breaths and her fist curling by her sides. When she spun around her face was red with fury and flames danced in her eyes.

"How dare you!" she spat out as she crossed back to me. I knew what was coming. As her fist swung out I moved my own and caught her fist in my hand. Using both hands I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

"Your parents are dead Hermione." I whispered in her ear.

"Stop, goddamn it Harry, just stop it," she cried.

"No Hermione, not until you say it."

She pushed back still caught in my embrace and started pounding her fist into my chest. "Let me go, let me go, let me go."

"Say it Hermione. I won't let you go until you do."

Her scream turned to sobs and her knees buckled, sending us both to the ground. I sat there slowly rubbing circles on her back as Hermione sobbed into my chest.

As her sobs quieted down Hermione lifted her head.

"I miss them so much Harry."

"I know 'Mione, but you can't keep going on like this." I said as I slowly kissed the top of her head.

"I have no one left in the world Harry." She whispered.

"Yes you do Hermione. You have the Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, all the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, the teachers, and me. You have so many people who need you here."

"I know Harry, but I don't have anyone to love me unconditionally. That's what my parents were for me. They were the rock I had to keep me grounded. They were the love that wasn't forced. Now I have no one."

"You have me." I whispered.

"You don't have to be nice Harry."

"I'm not," I whispered, "I love you Hermione, unconditionally for the rest of our lives if you'd let me."

Her red eyes looked up at mine with hope. "Do you mean it?"

"Always." I replied.

Hermione reached up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. I love you too. Always."

Suddenly we heard a sound from behind us. Ron's head came out of the stairs for the boy's dormitory.

"Is it safe to come back yet?" He asked.

Hermione and I laughed and shook our heads yes. Ron signaled behind him and continued down the stairs.

"Everything better Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. "Getting there, Ron." I smiled back and squeezed her hand. That's what life is all about I think. It's about 'getting there' no matter how bad things get because there is always someone who loves you to help out.

The End

**A/N: **Ok personally I'm not a big fan of this one compared with some of my others, but I really wanted to write it because it's been stuck in my head for days now. Reviews and flames are equally welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
